The present invention relates to a wood burning stove and, more particularly, a wood burning stove having improved air flow characteristics for effective combustion and purging of gaseous combustion by-products.
With ever increasing costs in the conventional fuels, particularly oil and gas, it has become quite common for individuals to employ wood burning stoves as a source of primary or supplemental heat. Wood is generally available at costs below oil and gas. Presently, commercially available wood burning stoves have the same burning characteristics and require dry wood to operate effectively. These stoves have an air intake at the lower front of the stove and an exhaust at the top. At low burn rates a positive back pressure is built up in presently available stoves which alters the air flow patterns in the stove and affects the burn cycle. Theoretically, a stove is most inefficient when in this nearly airless mode and a number of significant disadvantages are encountered. Firstly, a low burning fire usually produces a high level of creosote, a distillate of hydrocarbons and water, which is extremely undesirable from a safety standpoint. Secondly, the stoves are incapable of burning "green" wood. Thirdly, a high percentage of the thermal energy is lost through the flue gases.
There is a long-standing desire for a wood burning stove having improved combustion characteristics. The stove should be able to burn both dry and green wood with a minimum of creosote formation and with good combustion efficiency at both high and low burn rates.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a wood burning stove having improved air flow characteristics for effective combustion.
It is a particular object of the present invention to provide a wood burning stove having improved air flow characteristics which is capable of burning both dry and "green" wood.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a wood burning stove having improved air flow characteristics wherein primary air is provided for effective combustion and supplemental air is provided for aiding in the purging of gaseous combustion by products.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinbelow.